My Not So Boring Life
by anotherclicheusername
Summary: (Rewritten, au verse from New Moon forward, huge changes to the story) Brittany grew up in Forks, Washington and so far, her first 16 years of life have been largely uneventful. But when her mother starts seeing Charlie Swan and they move in together, Brittany gets thrust into something much bigger than she could ever imagine when Jacob Black imprints on her. How will all this go?
1. Chapter 1

Ermm, so, I'm writing a thing.. It's probably really, really shitty. I don't own the Twilight Saga, nor do I own any of the characters actually in the Twilight Saga. I do own my original characters (Charlie's new wifey & her teenage daughter, whom you'll be meeting shortly) and I do own my plot twists to the remainder of the series, from New Moon forward.

This is my first time ever posting anything anywhere. But I've been writing a really long time. Some of the general craziness within is based on stupid and completely pointless or random things I did at that age.

**Reviews are loved, but no flames, criticism or anything, please? **

**{CONTENT WARNINGS}**

Lots of bashing and cattiness. Sorry guys, Bella is not my favorite character. So yes, there will be bashing here and there. Lots of swearing, dirty humor, awkward moments among other things. When the story is a lot farther in, it'll probably have sex too. Lots of fluff too.

* * *

Brittany's your average 16 year old teenage girl who grew up in Forks, Washington. She's on cheerleading -because the school has no gymnastics team- and she's in Advanced Placement classes, she's involved in drama club and choir/chorus. She has her own friends, she's sort of just went through life blissfully unaware of any subcultures existing in Forks, her hometown.

Her mother Anita has started dating Charlie Swan seriously, and now, on top of coping with all of her responsibilities and activites outside of school (including a punk band her friend Liss starts and 'haunted houses' investigations she and her friends do to pass the time in a boring and small town), coping with the loss of an older brother (who died the year before, a victim of a drunk driving accident) she suddenly has to cope with getting a new stepsister, and her stepsister's weird boyfriend, Edward, all while struggling with her own feelings towards Jacob Black, the shifter who's imprinted her, without her knowledge.

Can she manage all this? How will she feel when she realizes there's so much more to life than she ever really thought? And will she and Bella ever learn to get along?


	2. Chapter 2

_Just Your Average 16 Year Old_

First of all, my name's Brittany. I'm 16 and I've lived in Forks, Washington pretty much my entire life without incident.. At least that's until my mom started dating Charlie Swan over the summer. He's a local cop who totally saved my mom's ass when she managed to lock herself out of the house and our old neighbors kinda tried to call in, report a break in..

Okay, so she's a dingbat sometimes. But they seemed to hit it off, and their relationship is one of those adorable ones, I mean he's this incredibly sweet guy. He treats my mom like a queen, and he's helped her deal with my older brother's death a year ago really well, so clearly, I don't have a problem with the two of them.

Nope, my problem lies solely with his daughter, Bella Swan. I'm not sure why, but when she moved here, I was probably one of few who weren't rolling out the red carpet for her. She just annoys me, and I'm not really sure why. I've never honestly tried to sit down and put my finger on it, really.

The whole problem with all this?

Charlie just asked my mom to move in with him and she said yes. Which means now I'll be seeing a lot more of Bella Swan than I honestly want to. Not to mention, I've got all this stuff going on at school, my friends and I are avid 'paranormal investigators', and I'm going out for cheerleading, I've been talked into joining this band my friend Liss started, and yeah.. Totally not the time for a huge life changing decision..

Did I mention that apparently my future stepsister comes as a package deal? As in a boyfriend who clearly has boundary issues? Because she does, and he creeps me out. There's something off about him..

And lately, there's been this guy, Jacob, who keeps staring at me like I'm the center of his universe or something, totally making me uncomfortable.. I mean I'm not the best at this guy and girl bullshit in complete honesty..

Not sure what's worse.. My soon to be stepsister and this whole 'learning to like one another' thing, or the fact that I feel like I'm being pulled right into the middle of something huge, something even bigger than me..

But hey, my mom's happy so I'm going to grin and bear it. Or I'm going to try like hell to grin and bear it. I won't make any promises, however. But this is my story. The events within are sometimes downright peculiar, but they DID HAPPEN.

Every single bit of it happened. And trust me when I say that in a supposedly normal world, nothing is ever as it appears to be..

Not even love. Nothing is simple apparently. I'm learning this now.

But I'll stop rambling now and I'll let you be the judge.

My name is Brittany and this is my story from beginning to.. whenever I stop keeping this diary.

_Chapter 01._

_Moving Day, Oh What Fun._

The rain loomed in the sky, threatening to pour buckets. The gray bleak weather pretty much mirrored Bella Swan's current mood. Her mind kept going back over everything she'd been through lately, from Edward's claiming he didn't love her anymore and leaving her like he had, to Charlie's sudden announcement, apparently he was asking his girlfriend April and her daughter Brittany to move in.

"None of this is the least bit fair. I have to share a room AND my father with a total stranger." Bella grumbled as she sat staring out the window, arms crossed, firm in her resolve to hate this entire process.

Just like she pretty much hated everything else these days.

"Bella, get out of your room and come downstairs, help Brittany move her things in so we're not caught in the storm." Charlie said from the doorway as Bella asked, "Has Jacob called me?"

"Nope. Did you two fight?" Charlie asked, sighing as Bella shook her head and said quietly, "He's just been acting distant lately."

"Well, maybe he's been busy. But for now, get down there and help Brittany get her things up and into her room down the hall." Charlie scolded gently as Bella grumbled and set off to at least satisfy her curiousity where her soon to be stepsister was concerned.

She was a cheerleader, Bella was pinning everything on the girl being as airheaded as the rest of the cheerleaders at Forks High. She'd seen her around here and there, never actually bothered to talk to her, so she really, in a sense, didn't know the girl.

She groaned inwardly when she walked out of the house, saw a brown eyed blonde standing in the driveway, hand on hip, baseball cap on sideways, black clingy Metallica t shirt, baggy jeans, biting a full and pink lower lip.

Which curved into a scowl upon seeing her.

"Hi."

"Hi." Brittany said quietly as she muttered something and grabbed a few boxes.

"Did you want help?" Bella asked, studying the girl closely. Cheerleaders didn't wear Metallica shirts, have black plastic framed glasses and surly demeanors. The girl fascinated her a little, somehow she suspected this girl was like an onion. For every layer peeled away, she'd have a new one.

The thought struck her as slightly humourous, but she didn't laugh at it. The tension between the two of them was heavy enough to carve with a knife now, if she'd laughed, it'd probably make it that much more tense.

"Nice car." Bella muttered as she spotted the vintage Chevelle sitting behind her own truck in the driveway.

Brittany gave an offhand shrug then a calm smirk as she said quietly, "You were expecting a Valley Girl clone." before adding as an afterthought, "It belonged to my father. I'm going to fix it." before walking past Bella and up the stairs, into the room on the opposite side of Bella's own room, sitting down her boxes, heading back down the stairs to grab a few more from the back of the moving truck.

A quick look around the house on her way back inside and up to the sanctuary that was to be her new room revealed 2 possible exits should she need to sneak out at night, unnoticed. A smallish smile curved the blonde's lips as she sighed quietly and muttered, "This is making your mother happy. Do this for her. It's only 2 more years then you're off to UCLA then you'll be the next Wes Craven."

She grabbed a soda from the small refridgerator in the almost sterile looking white tiled kitchen, popping the tab, taking a long sip as she processed all of the changes she was going to have to get used to in the next few years.

Charlie's voice calling her name through the house had her snapping her head up, getting her mind out of it's wandering in idle thought as he asked, "You dirtbike?"

"Yes sir.. My dad.. He, umm, he taught me before he left." she said quietly, brief note of pain in her voice as the words left her mouth. She quickly shoved the surge of pain down as she usually did when her father came up in conversation and then added, "That is okay, right? That I bought the bike? It's kinda my only way around until I fix the Chevelle, sir."

"Maybe I can help you with that." Charlie offered, giving the girl a reassuring smile. From what he knew, according to her mother, Brittany's father really hadn't ever been in the picture, entirely. He'd been in and out of their lives. She'd lost an older brother when he was 18, a drunk driving accident killed him last year right after he'd graduated, and she wasn't really allowing herself the chance to cope or deal with any of it.

She sort of just accepted it and shoved it down. It worried his fiancee, and seeing her now, it worried him also.

"If you have time." Brittany said calmly, as she studied him, trying to figure the man out, brow quirked slightly, her hands in her kinky blondeish brown hair. She aimed her soda can at the recycle bin and turned, walking back outside, grabbing a few more boxes that went into her room, jogging up the stairs.

Bella watched her, brow raised. She wasn't too sure about this entire arrangement. She'd never had and honestly hadn't ever wanted a sister, least of all a younger one. And she'd already lost her comfort zone, Edward, she might be losing Jacob now, due to a fight they'd had over Edward and his driving a wedge even when he'd left town, abandoned her.

Jacob had essentially issued her an ultimatum and she'd made her choice. It was Edward, and it would always and forever be Edward for her. If Jacob couldn't just stick to their friendship, it wasn't her fault.

It was selfish, but it was the truth. She wasn't going to lead him on or lie to him, keep being friends with him under false pretenses, just because Charlie wanted them to be friends.

Though she probably should, because Edward said himself he no longer loved her the day he'd left her. But something in her kept insisting that he lied. He had to still love her..

"Space cadet.. Hand me that box." Brittany said quietly as she held her arms out, brow raised at Bella's typical blank look. Bella glared and shoved the box at her, she took the box and turned on her heel, going up the stairs again, into the room on the opposite side of Bella's, next to their shared bathroom.

She stood in the center of the room, bare feet on the dark hardwood floor, hand on her hip as she surveyed the pale blue paint on the walls, trying to visualize how she wanted to set everything up.

She had to admit, she had OCD tendencies at times, where her room and belongings were concerned. "Home sweet home." she muttered darkly as she sat down on the barren hardwood floor, took out her brother's old pocketknife and started cutting through the zebra print duct tape on the boxes lids.

Bella sat in her room, thinking back over the little she'd learned about this 16 year old sleeping a room away, simply by observation.

"For a cheerleader, she's the biggest nerd I've probably ever met." she muttered dismissively as she stared out the window from her chair, arms crossed.

The storm would probably start soon, Bella could almost sense the rain coming with every shade of gray the skies turned outside her almost perfectly mirrored her current mood.

Charlie peeked in and said quietly, "At least go into her room and talk to her, Bella. None of this is easy on her."

"Yeah? Well it's not easy on me either, Charlie. But fine. I'll attempt, again, to talk to her. Even though I suspect she hates me." Bella said as she stood and stretched a little, preparing herself to go into the other girls room, still under the impression that she was probably one of those 'perfect little kids' the kind that have everyone wrapped around their fingers..

"She does not hate you." Charlie scoffed as he groaned inwardly. Something told him this was going to be a long process for everyone involved.

Bella walked down the hallway, peered in the open doorway of the girls room, watched it coming , she wasn't **just** a cheerleader. Apparently she defied any and all classification you might try and stick on a teenager, if the looks of the room were anything to go by.

Horror movie advertisements and hand drawn sketches, comic book pages lined the walls, books sat in random yet neat piles on the floor near a white desk, an expensive camcorder sat on a tripod in a corner, a telescope by her window.

The bed was nothing more than mattresses on the floor, and the nightstands old milk crates that her things sat chaotically on top of.

The closet was stuffed with pretty much any style clothing you could think of, but the most worn looking things appeared to be jeans, graphic t shirts, a black leather jacket and a pair of heavily soled boots or a pair of ancient red Converses that were on the floor right next to the bed.

There was a makeup table, but it only actually contained the bare essentials and her hair brush, a blow dryer. There were the typical dresses and shoes and of course her cheerleading uniform, but those weren't prominently displayed like everything else was.

Brittany felt she was being watched and looked up from tacking an X Files poster to the wall to catch sight of Bella standing in the doorway.

"In or out, Swan."

Bella stepped in, stopping to touch the intricately woven dream catcher that hung on the wall above Brittany's mattress. "My friend Jacob gave me one of these." she said aloud as Brittany looked up and shrugged casually, looking at Bella as if she were trying to figure out exactly why Bella were in her room.

"Made that one. At summer camp or something, I don't even remember." Brittany said quietly as she stepped back, looked at the collage coming together on the wall above her desk, pursing her lips.

"So.. the cheerleaders actually let you exist? Without trying to change you?" Bella asked, looking around, then at Brittany who smirked and said "They hate it, but yeah, they do. On JV, I'm pretty much their only tumbler. I'd rather be on gymnastics, cheerleading was a last resort kinda thing. Why? Shocked?" as she bit back a slightly dry laugh.

"A little, yeah.. I mean you're not what one pictures when they picture cheerleaders... Or AP class kids." Bella admitted quietly, then sitting down said calmly, "You know.. This doesn't have to be all bad."

Brittany looked at her, brow raised, head cocked to one side in curiousity, biting her lower lip in thought. "It doesn't, but we're not exactly going to get along." she remarked dismissively as Bella looked at her and asked, "Why not?"

" Because you're one of 'them.' " Brittany explained, dropping the matter as she finished tacking up more posters on the walls, of bands like Metallica, Guns N Roses, Megadeth, Avenged Sevenfold.

"What do you mean one of 'them'.. " Bella asked as Brittany smirked, shrugging as she said calmly, "You're an adult almost, Bella, figure it out." before moving past her, turning on a radio, the sounds of Metallica filling the small pale blue bedroom.

A wolf's howl shattered the quiet but intense staredown and Brittany shivered a little, the howl having been unexpected, setting her on edge just a little bit. She turned her attention to Bella and said quietly, "That creepy guy, Cullen. I always see you two together. Or I did."

"He's not creepy." Bella countered, Brittany shrugging as she smirked and said in a calm tone of voice, "We'll agree to disagree. Just trust me. The guy reminds me of a young Manson.. Or Bundy."

"You're comparing my boyfriend to a serial killer.. Yet you have all of this gory and creepy shit on your walls. That's rich."

"Yeah, well I never said I was perfect, either." Brittany muttered as she rubbed her forehead, watched the moon rising through her window. "Full moon tonight." she remarked as Bella gaped at her. It was one thing to say something about her, but saying Edward was a young Manson? It made her angry. She could almost hear his soothing voice though, reminding her that people wrote off what they didn't know or understand...And reminding her that yes, he was dangerous. Very dangerous. That he was the reason she'd almost died last year when James found her in Phoenix at her mothers, and his family, what they were, was the reason Jasper almost lost control and bit her on her birthday, when she'd gotten the papercut.

So in a sense, Brittany was right about him. And on a deep level that Bella refused to allow to surface, Bella knew this also.

But she just thought that Brittany just outright saying it, not caring that Edward was a sensitive topic, well she thought it was quite rude.

The wolf howled again and Bella grumbled quietly as she wondered to herself which member of the pack of shifters was patrolling the woods behind her father's house tonight.. Was it Jacob?

She found herself longing to go down and talk to him. But given the way they'd left things, she didn't see how it'd matter.

He'd been avoiding her since she made her choice. And she was wondering if maybe she shouldn't just let sleeping dogs lie for once.

A car's horn honking had her raising a brow as Brittany smirked and called out the window at someone on the street below before leaning back in, shutting the window. "And I'm outta here."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but my friends and I have plans. What are you, my second mother or something?" Brittany asked as she slid her feet into her shoes, grabbed her leather jacket and leaning back in, said calmly, "Don't touch my stuff." before shutting the door and shutting off the lights behind her.

Brittany raced down the stairs and past her mom who called out, "It better not be those troublemakers outside."

"They're not troublemakers, mom. And it isn't. It's some of the girls from the cheer squad."

"Right.. Because you're suddenly their best friend. It's that Pete kid and his friends Sharona and Kayla.. Isn't it?" her mother asked as Brittany sighed and nodded then said "And yes, mother. I'll be back by 10."

"You'll be back by 9." her mother argued. Brittany pouted and then said quietly, "You act like I'm off to rob a bank. All we're going to do is hang out, go to a haunted house. It is almost Halloween. I have my cell phone, Mom."

"I mean it, Brittany Amaya. 9 o clock. Not a second later." her mother called out behind her as Brittany raced for the door and hopped over the backseat, sliding down. Peter looked in the rearview mirror at her as he asked, "Well? Did you bring the camera?"

"In my pocket, Pete."

Sharona looked at Brittany and asked, "So.. How is life with one of the 'beautiful' people of Forks High?"

"Well, I really don't think she likes my charming sarcasm or the fact that I basically told her that her boyfriend reminded me of a young Charles Manson, but yeah.. Maybe it won't be so bad once I've settled in." Brittany said as Sharona laughed and rolling her eyes partially turned up Hells Bells, an old AC DC song as the car spun down the darkened street and towards their destination for the night, a house that was rumored to be haunted, nobody had ever been brave enough to either prove or disprove it.

Until tonight.

"So.. you guys think we'll actually catch anything tonight?" Kayla asked as she raked her hands through dark blonde hair, flipped through the apps on her phone and said with a triumphant smirk, "And I've got the ultimate ghost hunting app."

"It better be better than the last one. The last one was useless." Brittany remarked as she fooled with her camera, setting it, clearing some memory off.

Bella snooped a little bit through Brittany's room, raising a brow at some of the titles on the books the younger girl read, then found a journal. She opened it, flopped onto the bed and started to read.

And she began to laugh aloud as she realized that Brittany apparently thought that the Cullens were some kind of cult. That they freaked her out.

"If only Edward were here to see and read this." she mumbled as she shut the book, but not before a drawing fluttered out of the back of the journal. It wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either, and she instantly recognized the wolf depicted in the sketch.

What the hell was Brittany doing with a sketch she'd obviously drawn on her own, of Jacob's wolf form?

The thought had jealousy surging before Bella even totally realized it. She opened the diary again in curiousity, and quickly realized that apparently, Brittany had a run in with the wolf in the sketch on more than one occasion.

Was that the reason Jacob wasn't dying to be her best friend and take Edward's place anymore? Because she knew the truth about him, about his being a shifter, about what happened when a wolf imprinted.

She'd found herself inwardly jealous when the thought crossed her mind. And she grabbed her keys, ran down the stairs. There was one way and one way only to find out what was going on with her former best friend.

Ask him.

The entire drive to the res, she fumed in anger. How dare he desert her like Edward had? How dare he just turn his back?

She slung her truck into the driveway and Jacob grumbled to himself as he muttered, "Well, if I'd hoped she'd just leave me alone after that fight and go back to her precious Edward, that's shot to hell."The rapping at his bedroom window had him shouting, "Just go home, Bella. Before you get hurt."

"Oh no. You don't get to do that, Jacob."

"Funny.. You choose another guy and now you're telling me I don't get to just get on with my life.. I always thought you were selfish, Bella, but really?"

"Where have you been?" Bella asked, as she stood outside his window, hand on hip, impatiently waiting on him to come out or let her into his room or something. Instead, he slammed the window shut.

From behind her Paul, Sam and Embry spoke up in unison, Sam as usual assuming duties of 'leader' when he said "You should go home, Bella."

Paul smirked as he nudged Embry and said in a whisper, "Well, it wasn't a leech.. But it was a leech lover."

"He's scared to death of you guys!" Bella grumbled as she started towards the other males angrily. Paul stared her down, a deep growl forming in his throat as he muttered, "Jacob's scared.. Of us? Right, Bella."

Her fist connected with his face and in a flash, it happened. Bella watched as Jacob again transformed into a wolf in front of her. He'd done it the first time when he'd told her about a week ago.

She screamed, her hands going to her ears as Embry said casually, " You came to drag him around more, didn't you? Like you didn't do enough. Just go back to Forks, Bella."

"I'm not leaving until he answers something for me.." Bella said as Embry looked at her, brow raised, staring her down. Her boyfriend and his family were the reason this gene was activated, so deep down, Embry really wasn't all that sure that he actually liked Bella.

"What's that?"

"Did he imprint someone?" Bella asked, biting her lower lip, her stomach churning nervously, jealousy threatening to pool to the surface at any second.

Jacob looked at Bella and said quietly, "Why do you care? I realized where you really stood during our last fight. What happens to me now, Bella, is none of your business."

"Just answer me, Jacob. Did you imprint on someone?"

"Yeah.. When I came to your school to try and warn you again about your choice, choosing Edward over me.. She's this short blonde girl, really pretty. The day I saw her, she was wearing a Black Sabbath shirt, hanging out with this large group of other sophmores by the auditorium. So yeah, Bella, I did imprint someone. And if you want to do anything for me? Find out more about her."

Bella processed what he told her, then growled a little, pacing, hand in her hair, angry and jealous, hurt. For the first time in over a year, Jacob wasn't at her side whenever she wanted him and she didn't know how to feel about that.

"Her name's Brittany. And Charlie's marrying her mom, Anita. She just moved into Charlie's tonight." Bella said quietly as Jacob nodded then asked, "Anything else?"

"Like you, she apparently hates the Cullens for no particular reason. She likened Edward to a young Charles Manson or Ted Bundy." Bella said quietly as she looked at Jacob, hurt.

Jacob studied her intently and said with a shrug, "What? Are you upset? Good. Because maybe now you'll finally see how I felt. Nothing I ever did was good enough. Personally, I'm glad I imprinted on someone. At least this way, I don't have to worry about the whole shitshow that is your relationship with Cullen." as he looked at her and then repeated, "Just too bad I'm stuck seeing you more than I want to now. And if my imprint gets caught up in anything Cullen ropes you into, Bella... The whole friendship thing? Not valid."

Bella winced at the sharpness in his words, but parts of her were happy now. She didn't have to worry about him or hurting him repeatedly in the long run. She could get on with her life. He could get on with his.

Though somehow she suspected that Brittany would be hard to get close to for the most part. But maybe she could silently shove the two of them together. She could at least do something to try and get to know her soon to be stepsister.

Bella said goodbye and drove home, upset and a little jealous, feeling used. And the thing that upset her the most, was without Jacob to help her through Edward's dessertion, how was she ever going to move on and get over it..

"At least he'll be happy. At least he's imprinted." Bella mused aloud, bitterly, as she parked her truck and ran up the stairs, into her room, flopping across her bed, upset. Was she really supposed to just smile at everything happening in her life right now? Because she hated it, all of it. She just wanted her simple life, her relationship with Edward back.

Meanwhile, about an hour later, Brittany and Peter, Kayla and Sharona silently made their way through the forest. There had been too many patrol cars out tonight to go into the condemned and supposedly haunted 'murder' house, so they'd decided to play hide and seek in the woods, maybe explore the woods a little bit.

"Ready or not.. Here I come!" she called out as she slid the black silk scarf from over her eyes, found the clearing she stood in empty, save for the red wolf who looked at her with it's head tilted to the side, intelligent and almost remarkably human eyes full of curiousity.

"C'mon, seriously, guys? Can I get claps? So I can at least attempt to come in the right direction?" Brittany called out, her slight fear of the dark, of the woods at night surfacing for a moment. Naturally, the blondeish teen shoved it down, determined not to let fear rule her life in any way, shape or form.

The wolf made it's way over, slowly, cautiously, nudged the backs of her knees in the direction he'd seen the two girls go, looking up at her.

"Thanks.." Brittany stammered as she knelt down, patted him on the head, between his ears for a moment. She'd seen this same wolf at least 4 times lately, and she'd dreamt of him at night too.

Ozzy Osbourne drifted through the night, and she smirked to herself as she recognized the ringer of her friend Kayla's cell phone. The wolf remained at her side and she found Kayla sitting in the branch of a tall tree. Standing at the bottom, she called out, "Kayla, come down."

"Make me, sunshine." Kayla called out, grinning as she jumped lazily to the ground, took off at a run. Brittany chased after Kayla, catching her about a few feet away from the tree they'd designated as 'base' the two girls falling to the ground in laughter as the wolf sat nearby as if he were watching Brittany.

"Hey. Your four legged friend's back tonight." Kayla mused as Brittany smirked and said "Mhmm. And he's how I found you just now.. That and your phone going off. What the hell, Kay? Who leaves their ringer on to play Hide and Seek?"

" My mom. I kinda had to.. After our last little stunt, Britt, she makes me leave it on."

"Ahh. Mine too. Doesn't help that mom's marrying a cop." Brittany mused as Kayla said quietly, "He seems like a nice guy. Maybe he'll actually be a father to you."

"He's raising a basketcase. I really don't expect him to try and take on my slightly challenging ways too, Kay." Brittany said firmly as she added, "Besides.. I'm not going to force myself on the guy."

Kayla groaned, her arm going around her best friend as they linked pinkies. "Goonies forever."

"Friends stick. Dads don't." Brittany added as they smiled at each other.

"So.. How'd your date with Brett go?"

"Oh of course.. He tried to feel me up, I punched him and walked home. Typical of a guy, right? I just wanna meet one guy who's not a fucking sex obsessed jerk. Is that too much to ask for?" Brittany asked as the wolf next to her whined, resting his head in her lap, making her stroke his fur as he listened to the two girls conversation, looking like he were absorbing every word said.

Kayla laughed as she said quietly, "Apparently, yes. This is high school, Brittany. Our horomones are supposed to rule our lives. Who needs boyfriends anyway?"

Peter and Sharona emerged from the woods a few feet away, making out and Kayla and Brittany called out playfully, "Get a room you fucking dorks."

"We have one. It's got four wheels. You two do whatever.. We're gonna go to the point."

"Don't knock her up, Pete!" Brittany joked as Sharona held up her middle finger over her shoulder, Peter carrying her to the convertible he drove.

"So.. Looks like it's just you and me, the wolf.. What ever shall we do now?" Brittany asked, holding up her flashlight, making it illuminate her face in a slightly creepy way.

Kayla shrugged and then said quietly, "You okay, Britt?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking, Kay.. My brother.. He used to love this shit.. Hide and seek.. We used to spend hours in the woods trying to outdo one another with hiding places." Brittany admitted as she sighed quietly, her watch going off.

"We should be getting back to the main road. It's almost 9. My stagecoach turns into a pumpkin at 9 exactly. And my mother, god love her, will probably overreact and send out the swat team if I'm late." Brittany said as Kayla nodded, the two of them plus large red wolf making their way back towards the quiet little neighborhoods they lived in, respectively.

Kayla disappeared through her own open bedroom window and Brittany and the wolf walked down the block to Charlie Swan's house and around to the deck behind the house. Brittany peeked into the door and announced, "Home, mother." as she shut the door again, flopped onto the wooden deck, on her back, looking up at the sky. Nights like tonight, she missed her big brother more than anything.

Nights like tonight, she found herself wondering what her brother's life would have been like, had he lived and went on to college at the start of this year, in UCLA like they'd spent the majority of their respective teenage lives planning to do, together?

Would she be going to visit at Christmas? Would they be skyping all the time?

The wolf's cold wet nose against her cheek had her laughing a little under her breath as she said quietly, "I just miss my brother." while reaching up to lazily run her fingers through his thick and coarse fur.

The back door to the house opened and Bella stepped out, sat down.

"What do you want?" Brittany asked, sitting up, raising a brow.

"About earlier.. Maybe we should give one another a chance.. I kinda realize that we judged each other too harshly."

"I never judged you personally, Swan. I judged that creeper you dated. But fine. Don't expect us to have pillow fights in our pj's or anything. I'm not really that kinda girl, if you haven't noticed." Brittany said as she instinctively cradled the wolf's head in her lap, putting herself between the wolf and Bella.

Bella looked at Jacob's wolf form a moment, then at Brittany as she asked casually, "When did you find him?"

"My wolf, Swan. You have a zombie." Brittany remarked with a hint of a small and tight smile as she did so.

"So.. How'd the haunted house tour go?"

Brittany shrugged and said "Thanks to cops driving by every ten seconds, we didn't even get within a foot of the place." as Bella gaped at her and asked, "I thought it was one of those cheesy town hall hosted ones. Like at the fire house?"

"Umm no. Those are stupid as hell. They never really scare me." Brittany admitted as she looked around, admitted quietly, "It was that house on the outskirts between here and that reservation.. The one they call the murder house?"

"You mean the condemned house.. That's dangerous, Brittany." Bella said as Brittany nodded then added as an afterthought, "What? I was gonna be careful."

"Still.. That place is right on the verge of falling in."

Brittany rolled her eyes as she looked at her hands, stroking the wolf's coarse red fur. "I can handle myself, Swan."

More wolves howling from the edge of the woods had Jacob's wolf form perking it's ears and he licked the girl before nuzzling against her, taking off towards the woods at a run. He phased back to human form and started to laugh as he went back over her statements to Bella.

He definitely could not wait to actually meet his imprint in person, and get to know her a lot better. She seemed like a livewire, like she'd be fun to be around.

And besides that, she happened to be a really, really pretty girl. Not in the model's sense, but in this sort of earthy sense. Like she didn't care what she looked like, she just went with whatever she liked, whatever felt comfortable. She didn't seem to put too much stock in her appearance, which he liked. High maintenance girls were sort of annoying to him.

If you'd asked him a month ago, if he'd be happy he imprinted on another girl, he'd probably never have said no. But now? He found himself glad that he had imprinted on someone other than Bella. Because being stuck in the friend zone got old. Being picked second got old also.

He made a mental note to stop by Charlie's tomorrow, maybe get this whole meeting Brittany in person thing started. Because for the first time in a long time, he was really excited about something that was about to happen.

Now he just had to get the ball rolling.

* * *

**Authors Notes: This is a rewrite of my story 'My Not So Boring Life.' It'll be a lot less angsty, and it'll be what I wished would have happened where Jacob was concerned. Because that hotness wasted on her? Nah, I'll pass. Not saying my original character's any better, but at least she's not another Bella. Given the changes I'm making, Jacob and Bella sort of have a falling out, because my Bella has balls and she admitted that Jacob wasn't ever going to be the guy she wanted. So she and Jacob are not friends through the beginning of New Moon. Also, I'm going to add in a few surprises here and there.**

**It's basically just me rewriting things. I wasn't satisfied with my old story, it was just too 'woe is me' in my opinion, so I decided to rewrite and make changes to the timeline in the series while I was at it. This is Jacob x original character centered, so it'll basically be New Moon through Breaking Dawn through their eyes with vamp appearances as needed.**

**Thanks guys for all the love on the last story. I left it up until I could post this one so nobody got mad at me. I hope you all like this one as much as you did the last one! If not, I'm sorry. Also, if there are instances of OOC, it's because this is alternate universe. I'm sort of making the characters behave how I wish they would have. Because it annoyed me, the way Bella and Edward are so stiff.**

**If it bugs you, sorry. But it's for the greater good. And it won't be often.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 02

Meeting A Tall, Dark & Handsome Stranger

Billy and Jacob stood in Charlie's driveway, Billy holding a 6 pack of beer as he watched his son watching the partially open carport, the tiny blonde moving around inside it, some ungodly sounding noise playing on an ancient cd player plugged in and sitting on top of an old deep freezer.

Brittany swore as she busted another knuckle while working on the Chevelle. Rubbing her neck, she stopped working and looked up and around, seeing two males standing near a parked GMC in the driveway. She peeked out of the garage to call out, "Charlie's inside."

Billy gave the girl a smile and then gave his son a knowing smirk as he asked, "And you must be Brittany. Your mom's the Emergency Room nurse at County, right? Anita? I knew her when we were all kids. You look a lot like her."

"Yes sir. And I really don't, but thanks, I'll take it." Brittany gave a slight grin as she waved politely, turning her attentions to the guy who stood leaned nearby, watching her, arms crossed, curious look in his eyes. "Hi." she muttered quietly, as Jacob stepped into the small carport and said "Hi. I'm Jacob."

"Brittany." Brittany murmured as Jacob raised a brow at one of her 'props' for this 'movie' she and her friends had been working on, a bloody torso that honestly looked like a wolf might have gotten hold of it and chewed a while.

"It's for a zombie thing." Brittany explained as Jacob asked, "What does that mean?", his eyes sort of slowly moving over her as if he were familiarizing himself with her, which only served to make her wind her fingers through her kinky blondeish hair, bite her lower lip, posture slightly stiff as she murmured, "It's stupid.. But we're making a movie. There are zombies in it. It's for some contest we probably won't win in a million years." while pausing to sip a soda, studying the taller male intently.

She got this strange sense of deja vu, like she'd seen him somewhere before, she just couldn't put her finger on where or when. She tried to avert her eyes as she grumbled, winced when she tried to tighten a bolt, once again the wrench slipped and once again she came away with busted knuckles.

"Let me." Jacob said quickly as he grabbed hold of the wrench and began to twist, tightening the bolt before straightening and asking with a slight smirk, "So.. Did you make that torso?"

"Mhmm." Brittany said as Jacob asked, "Weren't you in the Homecoming Court? I kinda saw the parade.."

"Yeah. The cheerleader float." Brittany said quietly, her fingers trailing through her hair as Jacob studied her and shaking his head muttered, "Somehow I wasn't expecting you to say cheerleader."

"We don't have a gymnastics team, so I have to put up with the other sheep. Ya know, be a good girl, take the medicine, the bullshit society feeds us?" Brittany asked, as she tilted her head to the side, studying him in curiousity. He laughed a little and said "Yeah, I guess I get it." as she flipped through the cd player, settling on some odd hard rock song by a band called Godsmack.

"You listen to rock? See, now I'm curious, because I wouldn't have ever pegged you as a rocker girl." Jacob blurted as she turned, the small space sort of putting them almost chest to chest. She looked up at him, shrugging. "And I wouldn't have pegged you as a guy who knew anything about cars either." she teased gently, as he looked at her, pretended to be hurt for a split second before saying quietly, "Actually, bikes are kind of more my speed. You have a dirtbike?" casting his eyes on an ancient red and black Honda dirtbike in the corner of the car port.

"Much to Officer Swan's chagrin, yes I do. I think the poor guy cringes at least 20 times whenever I leave on the thing." Brittany said quietly as she took another sip of the soda she'd been drinking, stared at the opened hood of the Chevelle, studying it intently to keep from gaping at Jacob like an ass or something. Because he was gorgeous and she knew she'd probably do that very thing.

Jacob's eyes caught on a photo in the dashboard, next to the speedometer and he asked, "Boyfriend?" watching her hopefully almost holding his breath as she raised a brow then biting her lip took the picture and slid it under the visor, shaking her head.

"My brother. He died in a car accident last year." she said quietly, as she looked at Jacob and said quietly, "He was older than me, 18."

"I'm sorry." Jacob said quietly as he looked at her, holding her gaze for a few rather intense and long seconds. The silence was broken when Bella peeked in and said loudly, "Wanna come in and watch tv or something?" to Jacob, making a point to glare at Brittany.

"Actually, I'm fine out here." Jacob said with a slight smirk as Brittany looked from Bella to Jacob, then raked her hand through her hair. Why'd it seem so tense in here suddenly? And why the hell did Bella look threatened by her talking to Jacob?

A smirk filled her face as she looked at her oil stained and ripped jeans for a few moments letting the two of them have this bizarre stare war they were having apparently. Bella wanted him, he was talking to her.

Then the question nagged at her.. Why exactly was he talking to her? He had to be at least 18, maybe even 19 from the height and size of him, he just looked older.

Sexy, but still older. And older guys don't go for 16 year old babies. She wasn't stupid, she knew this. And she also had to admit that as much as she disliked Bella, Bella was far prettier than she ever dreamt of being. She had no shame in admitting this. Brittany felt like she was just some plain and slightly dumpy looking 16 year old girl with plain brown eyes, nothing about her that really stood out.

Except of course the damn glasses she wished she could get rid of, or the whole lack of boobies thing..

Jacob watched Brittany when she wasn't looking. She'd seemed stunned he was even talking to her, attempting to flirt with her. Why the hell would she be stunned? Did she not realize just how pretty she was?

Big brown eyes, maybe she stood about 5'1, long blondeish brown hair that curled wildly, full lips. Did she not realize just how cute guys probably found her to be? He got the sense that she was sort of not really comfortable with the whole flirting thing, which further intrigued him.

Brittany looked up, stole a casual glance at the guy. "So.. How old are you anyway, Jacob?" she asked, mentally kicking herself, but curious all the same.

"16. What about you, Brittany?"

"16, actually.. Wow. You're really really tall for your age." she remarked again mentally calling herself an idiot. She clearly did not know the art of flirting, so why then was her subconcious tricking her into attempting to do this very thing...

She shut the hood of the car and then asked, " Wanna go inside?" being nice, offering him something to do other than stand here watching her have a breakdown and completely lose her shit with her father's stubborn ass of a muscle car.

"Sure." Jacob said as he walked into Charlie's house behind her, holding the door open. Anita groaned and pointed up the stairs, chiding her daughter, "Get up those stairs and wash those hands." with Brittany pouting as she tried yet again, unsucessfully to steal a hot wing from the plate of them sitting on the counter.

She jogged up the stairs and Charlie spoke up saying with a smile, "I see you met Brittany."

Jacob nodded, smiling back as he watched Bella shifting uncomfortably in her seat, looking like she'd spit nails in a jealous rage at any moment. He ignored the look she gave him and flopped into a chair, his father popping him on the back of the head as he said "You go wash hands too, son."

He jogged up the stairs, crashing into Brittany in the process as she came out of the bathroom. "Lemme guess, my mom."

"Nope, my dad." Jacob said as he ducked into the bathroom, washing off his hands, drying them. He happened to be walking out again when Brittany poked her head out of a door, he guessed the one leading to her bedroom and said "You can come in if you want. I don't bite."

He walked in, lingering in the doorway, his eyes darting around the general chaos as 3 Days Grace played quietly in the background. "So, you're a horror movie fan."

"Yeah, I only like the ones that screw with your mind or the zombie movies, the werewolf movies.. Vampire movies are way overrated." Brittany admitted sheepishly. Jacob smiled as he saw the sketches she'd most likely done of him in wolf form hanging from a string tacked to the wall above her desk. "Did you do those?"

"Actually, yeah. This wolf I keep seeing." Brittany admitted as she looked at him and said " Too much dork for ya, huh?"

"Not really." Jacob admitted, getting lost in those big brown eyes of hers again for a moment as she said "Right.. So, umm, do you wanna come back downstairs? Don't want my mom assuming something and embarassing you or anything." nervously, twiddling her thumbs. Something about this guy was so familiar, it was like she knew him, but had no idea from where. It was comforting and also it set her nerves on edge all in the same time.

Nobody really got to her like this, so she found it odd, honestly.

While they all ate, she found herself studying him quietly when he wasn't looking. She did get the feeling she'd seen him or something before, and it was a strong one, and she wasn't sure why the feeling wouldn't just leave her alone.

Something was familiar about him, she just couldn't put her finger on it. They'd just finished eating when they found themselves back outside, Bella lurking nearby, watching, a jealous look in her eyes as she fumed to herself silently.

How dare he do this to her? Turn his back on her for that.. This girl he barely knew. "It's only because he imprinted her. He'd never have noticed her if not for that.." Bella reassured herself as she watched them joking around in the carport, working on that damn car of hers again.

In the back of her mind she could sort of hear Edward reminding her that she still loved him, that she'd just been using Jacob to cope.

And while it was true, it still pissed her off that Jacob seemed so non caring about her. That he'd basically told her was done with her dragging him through hell about a month into Edward's moving, when he'd tried to kiss her and she'd punched him.

She hadn't thought he was being serious, but then he'd stopped seeing her, calling her, wanting to hang out. Something deep down inside told her that this was more than the imprint, that she'd really made a mess of things.

Seeing him happy made her happy, it also made her jealous and slightly angry.

Brittany laughed as Jacob told her about his friends and some of the stuff they liked to do. They'd been discussing cliff diving when she admitted sheepishly, "This is gonna sound real stupid, but my friends and I like to play hide and seek in the woods at night. Even though to be perfectly honest, the woods at night, and the dark actually terrify me."

Jacob snickered a little then asked, "Why play?"

"My brother started it, when he'd babysit me while Mom was working. Sometimes he'd watch my friends too to make a little extra money to blow on whatever.. And he just realized that hide and seek was something that nobody seemed to ever not want to play."

"Are you any good at hiding?" Jacob asked as Brittany shrugged and then said "Mostly, yeah. I'll find trees to climb up or tall grass. But sometimes, not so much." as she laughed at herself and said "I'm a huge dork, okay?"

"Not judging you." Jacob said as he smiled and added mentally, 'That's cute.' while watching her moving around the garage. "So.. Do you wanna hang out sometime?" he blurted before he even realized he'd done it.

"Sure.. I mean I have practice tomorrow, but maybe after?" Brittany asked as he nodded. She palmed her forehead then asked, "If you don't mind to hearing really, really bad live music.. I have to go by my friend Liss's house really quick, we're gonna try and play this song she wrote earlier this week. It won't be long.."

"It's fine.. Maybe after we can go to First Beach. Some friends of mine are all going to dive off that cliff."

"No shit? The Suicide 45?" Brittany asked, Jacob raising his brow as she explained what the term meant, then said proudly, "Did it when I was 12. Heights don't actually scare me."

"Cool. So if you wanna, you can bring your friends too?" Jacob asked, not wanting to make her feel awkward, wanting to get to know everything he could about the girl he'd imprinted on.

"Sure. Though we're gonna have to throw Liss off the thing. She HATES heights." Brittany admitted with a mischevious gleam in her eye as Jacob chuckled and said "So, I'll, umm.. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mhmm. If you wanna, I can bring my dirtbike.. There's this trail in the woods my friends and I found. I can show you." Brittany said as Jacob smiled and said "That'd be cool." as his father cleared his throat from the doorway.

He left reluctantly, and when Brittany turned around, she was face to face with a furious Bella who said quietly, "He's my friend. I knew him first."

"Ahh.. So you do like him." Brittany asked, a smirk curving her full lips as Bella all but spat nails at her in anger. "Yes, I like.. I mean no, but that's not the point. Isn't it enough you're already taking over the house? Do you have to purposely steal my oldest friend too?"

"Funny, Bella. He didn't seem to be acting all that reluctant to talk to me.. Or in all that big of a hurry to talk to you." Brittany mused as she glared at Bella and rolled her eyes adding, "This is immature. You're going to be all territorial over a guy you friend zoned, obviously. Just because you're an idiot that doesn't mean I can't be his friend, even if that's all I'll ever be. And you will NOT stop me from being his friend."

She shoved past Bella who swore and kicked at a wall, wincing when it hurt her ankle and jarred her entire body almost. Brittany laughed and rolled her eyes as she walked into the house and into her room, flopping onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 03

Jacob Meets The 'Goonies'

He stood outside of Forks High, the football field, the cheerleaders practicing visible from a distance. Embry nudged him and then nodded his head as he said "And there she is. Let's try to keep from drowning the free world in drool, yeah?" joking with his friend. Jacob smiled as he watched her doing her tumbling routine, recounting his first human meeting with her the night before.

"So she seriously likes horror movies and doesn't mind getting dirty?" Seth asked with a curious gleam in his eyes as Jacob said with a smile, "Yeah. She's also in a band or something. You guys kinda watch yourselves around her. I just have this feeling she's a little skittish or something, at least that's what she acted like last night."

Embry, Seth and Quil nodded, Quil remarking quietly, "I have to say, I'm surprised she's not brunette. I mean you have a type, Jacob."

"And she's it, apparently." Jacob persisted as he pointed out, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have imprinted on her. I mean I'd been seeing her around when I'd come to talk to Bella, thought she was cute, was actually working up the nerve to talk to her when I imprinted on her, so.."

"And you said she called Edward what?" Embry asked, barely hiding a grin as Jacob smirked and said "A young Charles Manson. The guy freaks her out, you can just kind of tell." raking his hand over his hair as he leaned against the chain link fence watching Brittany with her friends.

Brittany felt eyes on her, and felt her cheeks heat up a little when she happened to look up from a new routine they'd been working on that she'd sort of come up with, with the help of her friend Kayla, (another cheerleader, probably one of her best friends in Forks, really), and her eyes met with the warm brown eyes of the boy she'd met last night when his father came to visit Charlie, Jacob.

She waved a little as Kayla's head shot up and she let out a low whistle before asking, "So.. Who's he and where do I find one?"

"His name's Jacob. And I barely know him, Kayla." Brittany said as she chewed her lower lip in thought, observing him and his friends for a few moments. Her stomach tightened a little, normally guys like Jacob didn't really pay her any sort of attention unless they wanted something in return.

She reasoned with herself mentally, reminded herself that his paying her attention was at best friendship, and at worst, a way of getting even with her soon to be stepsister for friendzoning him as she obviously had. The coach called the end of practice and Brittany said calmly, "Wanna walk over with me, Kay?" as she twiddled her thumbs, a nervous habit.

"What the hell are you nervous for?" Kayla asked as they walked over to the group of guys, Kayla looking back and forth from Jacob to Brittany, both of whom seemed to be caught up in staring until Kayla said boldly, "Kayla McClaine."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry." Brittany muttered sheepishly as she pointed her pom pom at Embry who smiled and said "Embry Call."

"Seth Clearwater."

"Quil Atera. You're actually prettier than Jacob said you are." Quil admitted, giving her a grin as Brittany shook her head and said "You sir, are blind, but I will take that."

A horn honked from the parking lot and a girl with bright red and black hair called out, "Ayoooo! Britt! Kay!" before hopping out of a window, jogging over. "Liss." she told the guys with a slightly cocky smirk and then asked, "So, you guys ready?"

"Yeah. Actually, we're gonna walk over." Brittany said as she introduced the guys Jacob bought with him to meet up with her after school, Liss studying them a moment as she said with a smirk, "Hope you guys don't like your hearing." before going back to her waiting Jeep.

"And that, guys, was Liss. She's a little nuts." Kayla admitted as Brittany gawked at Kayla and said "A little? Who got us all a detention for suggesting we hide on the roof of the school and throw paintballs down?"

"Ahhh. And my lady makes a good point." Kayla joked as she winked at Jacob's friends, the group walking down the sidewalk. Bella's truck drove past and Brittany turned to Jacob and asked, "So.. I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here.. You liked her, she friendzoned you for that zombie."

Embry, Quil and Seth all snickered at her nickname for Edward, wondering if she realized just how close yet how very far from the truth she actually was about Cullen.

Jacob mulled it over then said with a slight grin, "Well when you say it like that..." as he shook his head and said "I actually decided I didn't want to spend my life in the friend zone, so I kinda told her it was Manson or me. I'm guessing you can figure out what happened from there on?"

"Ouch. Poor guy." Brittany said as she looked up at him, gave his arm a friendly and gentle squeeze as she said "And that is exactly why I said that one day the whole lot of 'em are gonna be on the news after a mass murder.. And Bella will be right in the middle of it, of course."

Kayla giggled and said "Let's not forget the killer clown though."

"Kayla, seriously? Do we not remember what happened when last I saw a clown?" Brittany asked as Jacob raised a brow and Kayla explained to Jacob and his friends with a smirk, "Brittany and I have been friends since kindergarten. My mom hires this clown for my 7th birthday, right? He picked her up and she spazzed then punched him. Spent the rest of the day hiding in my treehouse. Which she shut me out of when she threw the ladder into the platform with her, wouldn't let anyone up or down. Her brother finally had to coax her out of the tree. But yeah boys she frickin hates clowns."

"Noted."

"So, looks like me going as Bozo is out for Halloween." Embry teased the girl as Brittany pretended to growl and made a fist at him as she added, "That also extends to mimes. Mimes freak me the fuck out."

"But why?"

"They're quiet and creepy." Brittany said as she looked up at Jacob, blushing a little. Kayla pushed open the door to Liss's basement and peeked in, Liss already tuning the guitar she played. Brittany smirked as she swept her arms wide and said "And this is the lair of the Goonies. Otherwise known as Liss's basement." as Embry, Quil and Seth looked at one another, barely hiding grins, raised brows.

"Hey, Britt. We're gonna try that remix of Take Me Home Tonight first. Since Sharona's mom said that the 80's party is a go ahead. Oh and you guys are totally invited." Liss said with a smile as she looked at Brittany, winked a little. So sue her, Britt was notoriously shy, so she and Kayla discussed earlier, after reading a text Brittany sent Kayla the night before, about meeting Jacob, that they were going to play Cupid.

"Dude.. She booked us to play?" Brittany asked as she nodded and turned on the mic, waiting. Jacob watched her, curious. The girls argued back and forth, finally playing a song. Jacob nudged Embry as he leaned in, whispered, "I don't remember Bella actually knowing the meaning of the word fun."

Quil and Seth nodded in agreement, Seth speaking up as he said with a smirk, "And we'll be there. It sounds like fun." Jacob and Embry looking at them, barely hiding grins. At least Brittany's friends all seemed friendly, even if they were a little quirky.

Better than Bella's who were all either leeches or snobby type people who were all too uptight and controlled.

"You make a good point." Embry muttered as he tapped his feet along with the song. The songs finished and the girls and Jacob, Embry, Quil and Seth sat around talking for a little longer. Kayla spoke up boldly and said with a wink in Brittany's direction, "Hey Britt? You can go on and go with the guys. We're gonna hang out for a while longer. I'll call you later though, yeah?"

"Sweet." Brittany mumbled, giving Kayla a covert 'what the fuck, seriously?' look as Kayla and Liss shrugged, laughing. Those two were up to something, of course, and she'd get Kayla about it later, they knew how uncomfortable situations like this made her, but clearly they were going to stick her in this one anyway.

Brittany turned to the group of 4 guys and said "Mind if we walk back to Charlie's? I said I'd bring my dirtbike, show you guys that amazing and epic trail I found in the woods." while smiling. Her eyes met Jacobs and Jacob shrugged as he said with a smile, "Not a problem." slinging his arm around her casually as they all walked out of the basement's side entry door to the 2 story brick house.

"So.. Those are my friends. I mean there are more of us, but those two are my best friends. Me, Liss and Kayla have been through everything together." Brittany admitted as they walked into the driveway. Brittany dug through her pockets and found the keys to her dirtbike and her 4 wheeler, tossing the 4 wheeler keys to Embry,Quil and Seth as she smirked and said "No sense in you guys walking too." before handing Jacob the keys to the dirt bike, asking with a slightly mischevious grin, "Think you can get us to La Push without crashing us?"

" I believe I can handle it, yeah." Jacob said as he pocketed the keys, ignoring the nudges and looks his friends gave them. Brittany climbed on the back of the black and red dirtbike, called out over her shoulder, "You guys don't crash the 4 wheeler. It's a racing one. Kinda fast." with a cheeky grin as Embry gave her a thumbs up.

Upstairs, from her bedroom window, Bella grumbled, angry with having to watch Jacob moving on. She wanted to like this girl, she wanted her best friend happy, but at the same time, it felt like Bella's life was being completely ripped to pieces.

And even though she knew it was selfish, she couldn't help but wonder what'd happen if she were to pretend she did like Jacob...

Would he deny the imprint and try to win her heart? Or would he laugh in her face? The thought was shoved away for the most part the second she had it, but it went down to the back of her mind, sitting there, nagging at her, festering.

"It's not fair." she muttered quietly, wishing she could wake up and find her old life back exactly as it was. This girl ruined everything, Bella totally blamed her for all of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 04

No Such Thing As Ghosts.. Or Vampires

" So.. we're doing this." Brittany said as she looked up at the dilapidated 2 story house near the graveyard, pausing to straighten her black cat eared headband, licking her lips as she turned the camcorder on herself and began to speak, stating her name and address, and the date currently. Then she told a little bit of the supposed story behind the house that most of the locals called Murder House, and with a slightly chilling evil laugh impersonation, she handed the camcorder off to her best friend Kayla who explained what they were doing tonight, what they were hoping to either prove or disprove.

Brittany shivered as a draft caressed her arms and she dug into her black and red plaid skirts pocket, pulling out her cell phone. It was 11:30. For all intents and purposes, she was right now, at home, in her room, asleep. She'd snuck out though, so much in her time as a teenager, she'd become gifted in the art of stealth.

Her fingers caressed the silver neckchain that contained her brother's last guitarpick, and she bit her lower lip as she again hugged herself. "Is it just me, or is it really, really windy out tonight?" she asked aloud as Sharona spoke up and said quietly, "You did hear about what happened here last week.. Right?"

Kayla looked at Brittany and then at Sharona, eyes widened slightly, training the flashlight on Sharona who said calmly and quietly, " They found like 3 bodies here. All mangled, all with their throats ripped out... And bitemarks all over what was left."

Brittany grimaced, her stomach churned nervously. All she'd heard was Charlie talking to her mother about the case he'd gotten called to nearby. He'd never said anything about it being the house whose sagging once white but now faded and chipping gray porch they now stood on.

The window caught her eye, she saw a dried bloody handprint just below a point where someone apparently only recently tried to smash at the thing. "Guys, someone's been here."

"We just told you what happened, Brittany. You're not gonna melt down on us.. Right?" Kayla asked her friend in concern as Brittany took a few deep breaths and said calmly, "Nope. I'm good now. Let's do this already." eyeing the window one last time.

If she didn't know any better, she'd almost swear she'd seen a pale and fast moving blur go past the window just now. Kayla had been just about to go through the window, but Brittany saw the blur again and held her back. "Somebodys in there."

"She's spooked." Sharona said pointedly, giving Brittany a glare, getting glares back from Brittany and Kayla who said in unison, "Not spooked.. But if people really did get attacked and die here recently..."

"Then we should have all the more of a chance to find evidence that ghosts do or don't haunt this place. Stop being pussies, both of you." Sharona insisted as she scowled at the two younger girls.

"Umm, we're not being pussies. But we do however, value our lives. And I'm not shitting you when I say there is something in there. I saw it move." Brittany mumbled as Kayla gasped, pointed. "It's a guy, I think.. He's really, really pale. His eyes were deep red. He was staring at me."

"Oh hell no. Fuck this. Nothing is worth standing here and fucking being eaten." Brittany muttered as the girls turned to run. Sharona tripped and fell in the yard, sprawling out over the dead grass and Brittany and Kayla kept running, not looking back, until they heard Sharona scream. Then they turned and ran back, trying to help her up. Sharona gaped at the doorway to the house and Kayla and Brittany looked at it.

"This is not fucking real."

"Umm, it looks real, Britt."

"Shut up, Kay. Let's get Sharona, get the hell out of here. This is not what I signed up for when I wanted to make that documentary and upload it to youtube. We're not going to get hurt over this shit." Brittany grumbled as Kayla nodded and said "Why's it jut watching us?"

Brittany bit her lower lip. Something about the guy made her think of that freak Cullen, but she said nothing about this aloud. So it surprised her when the male spoke up with a slightly insane sounding laugh that broke up the night and chilled her to the bone, "Not exactly like him. But I do know of him. Manson he is not. That makes me laugh, just thinking of him in that manner." as he smirked, and moved almost at warp speed, stopping in front of them.

"I'm Aro."

Brittany felt her stomach churning. Everything in her screamed run. And run now. But she couldn't. The man extended his hand, for some reason, she just didn't feel safe shaking his hand. Kayla however, found herself extending her hand.

Brittany eyed the man and the man remarked to Kayla, "No. I'm not going to hurt you three. Fascinates me, youthful curiousity does."

The three girls exchanged looks and then when they looked back to where the man with pale skin, red eyes and dark hair had been standing, he'd vanished into thin air.

"Okay, you saw his teeth, right?" Brittany gasped as Sharona muttered, "Saw 'em, yeah.. Just don't fucking believe it.. How the hell does that nutjob know that Cullen cult?" and Kayla spoke up quietly, "When he held my hand. I was so freaking scared.. It felt like he was in my head. Like, I couldn't help but feel like he was reading my mind." as she shivered, biting her lower lip. "And his hands were like.. Icy marble. Like a table in the morgue."

Brittany shivered as the girls huddled in a nearby bush, discussing what happened, she scanned the darkness, she felt eyes watching them or something. Tugging Sharona's sleeve she whispered what was going on and Sharona said calmly, "On 3.. We make a mad dash for the car and go back to our parents. We tell noone about this, because it had to be a mass hallucination or something. In fact, girls, the sooner we forget it happened, the better off we'll be."

Brittany and Kayla nodded, but both girls knew that something about the entire night had been off, and both knew that if they had to, they'd tell someone.

"3" Sharona said aloud as the three girls took off at a break neck speed for Sharona's Elantra, jumping in, locking the doors and turning up the radio. None of them spoke, they were all still trying to figure out just what in the hell had happened back at the house.

Brittany had just snuck up the drain pipes on the side of the house and into her room when she heard someone speak up in the darkness. She gaped and turned around, Bella sat there, smirking.

"So.. Should I tell Charlie now, or later?" Bella asked with a predatory smirk as Brittany shrugged and said "Get the fuck out of my room you zombie lover. Now. I have serious work to do, it's none of your business." as she tried to control the shaking of her hands.

"Where'd you sneak off to?" Bella continued, smirking to herself in the dark, wondering why she cared. This girl was responsible for everything she was going through currently. She was the reason Jacob ignored her now and this very thing is probably what drove Bella forward.

"The Murder House. Now shut the fuck up and get the fuck out!" Brittany hissed as she shoved Bella at the door and said "I have to look over some footage."

"Why?"

"Because, damn it, it's what good investigators do." Brittany hissed as she gave an agitated eye roll and shoved Bella through the doorway she opened.

Bella pretended to leave but hovered in the doorway watching quietly, until she saw the speeding pale skinned blur and gasped at once recognizing the eyes.

"Aro."

Brittany turned on her heels, frozen as she looked at Bella. She grabbed hold of her wrist and yanked her into the room the door shutting forcefully behind them. "Start talking right this fucking minute, Swan. If you don't, I'll link him to Edward and if he ever comes back you can kiss any chance you have of a happily fucking ever after with your dark prince goodbye."

"And if you do that? I tell that you sneak out."

"Oh wow.. Do you really think it's going to matter in the grand scheme of things, Swan? I mean it's clear that my misdeeds are the lesser of the two evils. Now, start talking or I turn to Google. And then I give Charlie everything I dig up."

"This is going to sound crazy." Bella said as she wrestled with the way to put it into words, what she was about to say. Brittany rolled her eyes and said "Humor me."

"Aro is a centuries old vampire."

"Get the fuck out of my room now. You're just bullshitting me now, I'm not in the mood for it. GO!." Brittany said as she leaned back in her desk chair, turning on the internet. She thought about what Bella said just now, the few Quileute legends she'd heard when she was smaller, her grandma had been a member of their tribe..

They referred to Cold Ones a lot.

"There are no such things as vampires.. Or ghosts. Tonight was probably just what Sharona said, a mass panic induced hallucination.. But I can't be sure unless I go back.. And I refuse to let this guy or this thing, whichever he may be, have me cowering in fear." Brittany said as she rubbed her forehead and texted Jacob.

Jacob's eyes scanned the text Brittany sent him, even through a text he could tell something spooked her and it worried him. He slipped out of his father's house and into the yard, dialed her number back. When she picked up, he could hear it in her voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Hell no, Jacob.. I saw something tonight.. When Kayla, Sharona and I went to investigate that one condemned house.. It said it's name was Aro.. Bella claims that Aro is a.. Nevermind.. This shit doesn't exist." Brittany paced, her hand in her hair as she bit her lower lip, scanned the news articles that she'd gotten from a random search on Google.

Jacob grumbled and then asked in concern, "The thing.. It didn't threaten you or anything?"

"Nope.. Just scared the living piss out of me and Sharona, hypnotized Kayla somehow. I know, okay, I know.. You specifically told me to stay the hell out of Murder House, Jacob.. But I've been trying to get in there and ghost hunt for about 2 years now. This started with my brother. I have to finish it.. For him." Brittany sighed as Jacob grumbled and then said calmly, "I get it. But that place is condemned for a reason, Britt. What if it'd caved in on you guys?" as he paced his yard.

And now, apparently, she knew one half of the truth.. This made him nervous.. How was she going to take it when he told her he was a shifter?

And that he imprinted on her after developing a huge crush on her from seeing her around her school?

"And this thing.. Is it hiding out there?" Jacob asked as he listened intently, so that if the thing was, maybe he could tell Sam, alert Sam to possible danger.

"I don't think so.. No, he couldn't have been. I'll show you the stuff I recorded tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. You just stay out of there.. Please? Look, I know you're stubborn but I don't want anything happening to you." Jacob warned as Brittany blushed a little on her end and said quietly, "Okay, alright. No more investigating Murder House. Night Jacob."

"Night Britt." Jacob said as the two hung up. He lie in his bed for a while trying to figure out what the hell a vampire named Aro was doing hiding out in a condemned house. And why it'd even approached Brittany and her two friends tonight.


End file.
